Nuestro secreto
by RumiTaseme
Summary: Scorpius y Rose mantienen una relación en secreto desde hace un mes.


**Disclaimer** : _Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling._

 **Aviso** : Este _fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

Fui retada por _Angelito Bloodsherry_ a escribir una escena romántica de Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y esto es lo que salió, espero que os guste :)

* * *

 **Nuestro secreto**

Cómo cada noche desde hacía un mes, Rose se encontraba en su sala común, apoyada en la mesa, estudiando lo aprendido durante ese día, de vez en cuando contemplaba su entorno con disimulo para comprobar cuántos alumnos quedaban sin irse a la cama.

Lily estaba dormida sobre la mesa y un poco de tinta se encontraba desparramada sobre sus apuntes y algunos cabellos. Sólo quedaban ellas dos en la sala común.

Rose la miró con ternura y la despertó con cuidado.

-Lily, es mejor que te acuestes ya.

La más joven balbuceó algo somnolienta, se incorporó y frotó sus ojos.

-Buenas noches Rose -dijo encaminándose a las escaleras de las chicas.

-Espera Lily, tienes que recoger esto.

-Rooosssee... me caigo de sueñoo...

Rose contempló a su prima, casi siempre conseguía lo que quería, pero es que era difícil negarle algo. Allí estaba la pequeña de los Potter con los hombros caídos, arrastrando sus pies en sus zapatillas de ardillas, las puntas de su cabello pelirrojo manchadas de negro combinaban con una gran marca en su rostro de haberse dormido sobre la tinta. Y pese a todo, seguía viéndose adorable. La Weasley suspiró resignada.

-Está bien, pero antes... -apuntó a su prima con la varita- ¡Fregoteo!

Lily dio un respingo cuando en su rostro apareció una espuma rosada que parecía estarla limpiando, otra poca espuma hizo desaparecer las manchas de tinta en las puntas del cabello.

-Gra-cias Rose -dijo bostezando la más joven y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Rose utilizó nuevamente el hechizo de limpieza sobre los apuntes de su prima y los colocó en orden. Al terminar corroboró que se encontraba sola.

-Muffliato -susurró agitando la varita en torno a la sala- Expecto Patronum.

La luz que emitió la varita iluminó gran parte de la sala antes de centrarse en una pequeña zona del suelo y tomar la forma de un escorpión que corrió hacia la puerta y desapareció a través de ella.

Rose comprobó nuevamente las escaleras que conducían a cada habitación y sonrió. Pudo escuchar un susurro proveniente del pequeño haz de luz que desprendía su varita.

-Estoy aquí.

Rose sonrió y la luz que emitía su varita se esfumó. Se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta.

-¿Quién es? Está prohibido salir de la sala común a estas horas -protestó la Dama Gorda.

La pelirroja no habló, solo se limitó a separarse unos pasos del hueco de la puerta un momento antes de volver a cerrarla. Antes de que la puerta se cerrase por completo sintió que la abrazaban por la espalda. Se giró sonriendo, aún sintiendo aquellas manos en su cadera, justo cuando de la nada aparecía el rostro de un joven rubio de ojos grises. No tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplar bien ese rostro que le era tan conocido, pues él acortó rápido la escasa distancia que los separaba y la besó con ímpetu, cómo si hubiese una eternidad que no se veían, el beso fue disminuyendo de intensidad hasta volverse dulce y tierno.

-Creí que te habías quedado dormida- susurró Scorpius cuando se separaron sus labios.

-No… se acercan los TIMO y cada vez hay más alumnos en la sala común a estas horas. Estás estudiando, ¿verdad?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Ya sabes que después de ti, soy el mejor alumno de nuestro año.

Rose sonrió ante el comentario y volvió a corroborar que las puertas de los dormitorios seguían cerradas.

-No deberíamos seguir viéndonos así… En cualquier momento algún Gryfindor puede vernos o Albus darse cuenta de que no estás en vuestro cuarto y le coges la capa.

-Rose, tranquila. Sabes que Albus ya está al tanto de lo nuestro y lo acepta.

-Pero aún así no le pides la capa, ¿no es cierto?

-La vez que se la pedí se negó a dejármela alegando que su padre lo mataría si se dañaba, o si no era así, James lo haría al enterarse de que me la prestaba.

-Pero es que en aquella ocasión le dijiste que la querías utilizar para entrenar tu solo en el campo de Quidditch. Albus me lo contó todo preocupado al día siguiente, temía que James te pillase en una de sus guardias.

Ambos rieron recordando esos momentos.

-Aún no sabía que estábamos comenzando una relación y ocultarlo en los momentos en que nos encontrábamos los tres juntos era agotador. No tardó ni media semana en darse cuenta de que nos pasaba algo.

-Pero creyó que estábamos ayudando a James, en su plan de dejarle en ridículo frente a todo Hogwarts. Aún no comprendo cómo pudo pasársele eso por la mente.

Scorpius tomó a Rose por la muñeca y la guió hasta el sofá que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, se sentó y tiró por ella para sentarla sobre él. Apartó con delicadeza su cabello dejando al descubierto la piel blanca de su cuello, acercó su rostro y aspiró su aroma.

-Te has puesto la colonia que te regalé.

-Siempre me la pongo. Huele muy bien.

Scorpius comenzó a besar el cuello de la pelirroja, lo cual le hizo dar un respingo por la sorpresa. Los besos comenzaron desde la oreja y bajaron hasta donde le permitía llegar la camisa. Desabotonó un par de botones dejando al descubierto el escote de la chica.

-¡Espera Scorpius! –dijo Rose tensándose.

-Tranquila Rose, no haré nada, esperaré a qué estés lista. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué te parece sí mañana hablamos con tus primos?

-¿Si hablamos con ellos?

-Sí, ¿hacemos público lo nuestro? No quiero estar alejado de ti en las próximas vacaciones.

Rose rió y lo besó dulcemente.

-Me encantaría, pero sabes que ese anuncio complicará aún más que nos podamos ver. Y… ¿estás dispuesto a sufrir el ataque de una manada de leones?

-Seguro que no es para tanto, al menos Albus y Hugo ya lo saben.

-Vale… ciertamente no serán un montón, pero James vale por una manada y en cuanto lo sepa lo primero que hará será escribirle a mi padre.

-Podré superarlo. Además será divertido enfrentarme por fin al temible Ron Weasley.

Su sonrisa esta vez era algo forzada, se notaba que aunque estaba decidido a dar el paso temía las consecuencias que eso podía ocasionar. Estaba seguro de que Rose estaría a su lado, y si en algún momento temía por su vida a causa de James Sirius Potter o Ronald Weasley, sabía que su chica le aportaría la pizca de valor que a él le pudiese faltar para afrontar la situación.

Estar juntos era lo que más les importaba a ambos y lucharían por ello.

* * *

Hola, espero que me deis vuestras críticas más sinceras.

Un saludo :)


End file.
